ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Death
Death '''(b. Pre-Multiverse) is an Elder God representing the state of death. She resides within the Realm of the Dead. It is believed by some that she travelled to 100-2 between 798 BBY and 720 BBY where she met the Peverell brothers and created the Deathly Hallows for them. Biography Early Life Death was born before the creation of the Multiverse. Death had a hand in creating the Realm of the Dead, the Aether and Netherrealm. She also assisted Garmadon, Von Nebula and the Life Entity in creating concepts for life forms. The Peverell Brothers At some point between 798 BBY and 720 BBY, Death is believed to have travelled to 100-2, where she met Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell. The brothers came to a river where many had previously died trying to cross it. They simply used their magic to create a bridge to cross the river, and they met Death on the opposite side. Death felt annoyed and felt like she had been cheated of three victims. To claim their lives, Death was cunning, pretending to congratulate the brothers on crossing the river. She offered each brother a prize before letting them leave, and they accepted. Antioch asked for a wand more powerful than any other, so Death created the Elder Wand and gave it to him. Cadmus asked for a way to bring back his deceased lover, so Death created the Resurrection Stone and gave it to him. Ignotus, realising Death was trying to trick them, asked for a way to leave the encounter without being followed, so Death reluctantly gave him her own Invisibility Cloak. The three brothers then left with their prizes, which would become known as the Deathly Hallows. Shortly after, Death's plan to take the brothers went into action. Antioch killed a rival of his and boasted of the Elder Wand's power, which led to someone murdering him and taking the Wand for themselves. Cadmus used the Resurrection Stone to bring back his lover, but she was ghostly and miserable, so he took his own life to join her. However, Ignotus was able to use the Invisibility Cloak to avoid Death for decades. When he had reached an old age, he took the Cloak off and passed it down to his son. Ignotus then 'greeted Death as an old friend', dying on his own terms rather than Death's. It is unknown whether or not the story with the Peverell brothers is true. It was turned into a children's book called ''The Tale of the Three Brothers ''around 100-200 years after it allegedly happened by Beedle the Bard. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Deathly Powers: '''As the embodiment of death, Death has powers over the end of life. ** '''Resurrection: '''Death can resurrect the dead, an ability she allegedly imbued in the Resurrection Stone to a lesser degree. * '''Elder God Physiology: ''To be added'' * '''Wand Creation: '''Death allegedly created the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in existence. Abilities * '''Genius Level Intellect: '''Death was cunning, as she allegedly tricked two of the three Peverell brothers into dying on her terms rather than their own. Former Weapons and Equipment * Elder Wand (allegedly) * Resurrection Stone (allegedly) * Invisibility Cloak (allegedly) Weaknesses * '''Invisibility Cloak Concealment: '''Allegedly, if a person is concealed under her own Invisibility Cloak, Death cannot track them until they remove it. Category:Foundation Prime Category:Elder God Category:Pre-Multiverse Births